


僕の涙が伝う君の手のひら

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Other, Relationship Problems, あくまで創作のためです, ミンハオには悪気がありません, 友情
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: ウォヌには、何があっても手を放さないでくれるスンチョルがいる。インドネシア語版
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	僕の涙が伝う君の手のひら

煙はまだ喉に触れていない。口の中に1秒もなっていないのに、ウォヌは咳をし出した。

「ゲー」

口を開いて舌を出した。さっき吸おうとしたタバコの煙を吐く。そんなに吸ってなかった気がしたけど。初心者は最初に少しだけ吸った方がいいって分かってたから。なんでだろうな。

ウォヌはがっかりした。タバコがどうしても吸いたいとか、別に思ってはいない。元々は自分に親しい人たちの間にタバコを吸う人が多かったが、自分は全く興味が無かったのだ。でも今のウォヌには、肋骨の隙間に重く押し付ける感情の塊に対してどうすればいいのか、もうどうしようもなくてね。苦しい。重い。辛い。

やり切れない気持ちでタバコをまた唇に戻そうとした。もう一度試してみよう。また咳を出しても知ったことか。

_「知ったことか」_

ミンハオの声がウォヌの脳裏をよぎった。その口調に棘はなかった。ただただ淡々としていた。それこそがウォヌの心に一番深く刺さることになった。

その声を頭から振り払おうとして、ウォヌは人生で2回目のタバコを吸おうとした。でも先に誰かの手がタバコを彼の指から奪った。

右上に顔を上げたら、スンチョルの不思議そうな顔があった。

「泥棒探してたぞ」

ウォヌの隣に座ろうとして、スンチョルは腰を下ろした。

「お前だったんだ」

太い眉毛を高く上げた先輩を見て、ウォヌは半分面白く、半分罪悪感を覚えた。

「悪い」

ウォヌは小さく笑った。

「1本だけだから、1箱買ったら余っちゃうさ」

スンチョルは首を振った。

「何なんだよ」

その声は責めていなかった。ただ不思議そうで、そして少し悲しく聞こえた。

さっきタバコを吸おうとしたときと同じぎこちなさで、ウォヌは嘘をついた。

「吸ってみたかっただけ」

スンチョルは早速反応しなかった。ウォヌの足の前に置かれてある、自分のタバコの箱とライターを手に取った。一回吸って長い煙を吐いたら、彼は言葉を紡ぎ出した。

「また喧嘩？」

ウォヌは一瞬だけ驚いた。そうしたら心の中で笑っていた。なぜこの人の前に嘘をつこうとしたのだろうと、愚かな自分を嗤っていた。そんなの自分とミンハオに口喧嘩をやめさせるということより無理なのだ。

自覚したウォヌは頷いた。その答えに対してスンチョルも頷き、2回目の煙を吐いた。

スンチョルには何でも話せたウォヌ。2人は兄弟だから。そう、血のつながっていない兄弟なのだ。最初は馴れ馴れしいスンチョルに不快を覚えたウォヌだったが、その数年後はスンチョル兄の存在を有難く思えるようになった。もっとも、実の兄弟はいないし、一番親しい従弟のボヒュクは違う大陸に住んでいるから。それでスンチョルには色々話せるようになった。今朝、外で見た猫という他愛のない話から、将来の夢まで。

ただ、ミンハオとのことだけは…ウォヌはあまり打ち明けないようにしている。ミンハオが嫌がっていたからだ。うちのことを外側の人間にしゃべっちゃいけないだろう、って。恋人が兄のことを「外側の人間」だと思っていることにウォヌは悲しかったが、それでも彼は言われた通りにしていた。

でも今回ウォヌには限界が来てしまった。タバコで溜まった感情を解放することもできない。どうすればいいだろう？ 

「どうしようか、俺…」

小声でウォヌは問いかけた。 

「またアパートのこと？」

そう聞かれてウォヌは首を振った。

「じゃ、何だ？」

ウォヌは黙り込んだ。話すにはまだ躊躇っていた。ミンハオの言葉に逆らうというより、話したらスンチョルがミンハオを嫌うことになることに怖かった。言葉には出したことないけど、スンチョルはウォヌの彼氏の事を良くは思っていなかった。一番愛する人が一番大事な人に嫌われるようなことは嫌だ。

長い間ウォヌは自分の思考と戦っていた。話すか、黙るか。はい、いいえ。どうする。何がしたい。 

あまりにも長く黙り込んだウォヌを見て、スンチョルは先に口を開いた。

「話したいなら聞くよ。まあ、俺はそんなんしか出来ねえけどな。知っての通り、お前にアドバイスができる人間じゃないからな」

スンチョルは小さく笑った。皮肉が感じられる笑い声だったが、ウォヌに向けられるものではないのは分かった。そんな笑い声を聞いてウォヌの心が痛んだ。兄は傷を負っていたままだった。2年前スンヨンと別れたときからの傷、今でも鮮明に。

唇にタバコを近づけようとするスンチョルの手は少し震えていた。彼の目は向こうの壁を真っ直ぐ見つめて、一点に釘つけるように見えたが、ちゃんと見てみると瞳が空っぽだった。

そういえば、スンチョルは別れた後、タバコを始めたのだった。ウォヌは急に思い出した。

「何なら…」

スンチョルはゆっくり顔を向けてきた。彼の目はさっきより光が見えるようになった。

「…泣いてスッキリすれば？PMBOKテストのときと同じさ」

スンチョルはに大きく微笑んだ。

「俺の肩を貸してあげる」と言いながら肩を揺らしていた。

ウォヌは笑った。スンチョルのお茶目な行動だけではなく、彼が言っていた思い出のこともあった。ウォヌがプロジェクト・マネジメントの国際資格を取ろうとしたときだった。その時期はストレスいっぱい。母が病気だったり、会社が人手不足で大変だったり、試験が迫って自分への期待に潰れそうになっていたりした。

その時ウォヌが正気を保っていたのはスンチョルのおかげでもあった。スンチョルは彼のそばにいてくれて、ついに感情が爆発したウォヌの嘆きを一晩中聞いてくれた。

でも今のウォヌは苦しむを涙で表すことができない。

「ははは」とウォヌは苦笑いした。「泣いてたらもう男じゃなくなるから、ミンハオにもっと嫌がれるな」

さらっと流したつもりだったが、スンチョルを見てみたら彼は額にしわを寄せている。

「何それ。男は泣いちゃいけないの？ミンハオがそう言ってた？」

ウォヌは一言も出せなくなった。スンチョルをこれ以上不快にさせたくないけど、嘘もつけない。嘘をついても無駄だ。

「ミンハオは変わったな」スンチョルの口調はあまりにも冷たい。

ウォヌの心臓がドキッとなった。その口調は知っている。アルコールとギャンブル中毒者の義理父について話しているとき以外、スンチョルが使ったことの無い口調。

ウォヌの手のひらに冷や汗が。

「彼は疲れていてね…」

ウォヌはスンチョルの機嫌を取り直そうとした。 

「ほら、仕事が忙しくて一杯一杯で、つい…」

あいにくスンチョルは甘くなかった。

「それでもな…」

スンチョルはそれ以上何も言わなかった。ウォヌは次の機会でミンハオに対するスンチョルの意見を何とか改善しようと思った。

タバコが消えたら、スンチョルはウォヌを晩御飯に誘った。母と買い物すると約束してしまったウォヌは残念な気持ちで断った。スンチョルは納得してくれた。

その場から去る前に、スンチョルはウォヌの顔を自分の手のひらの間に挟んで、その痩せた頬をポンポンとした。スンチョルの手は暖かい。暖かくて、涙が出た。最初は一粒がスンチョルの手の甲に落ちた。だんだん川のように流れて、鼻からも鼻水が出た。スンチョルは手を放さなかった。


End file.
